Calling All Titans: Take Two
by SpinningGround
Summary: When Danny received a communicator and joined the ranks of Honorary Titans, you could say he was more than pleasantly surprised. Too bad it wasn't the best time to be joining the superheroes, as he found not one, not two, but an entire horde of brand new enemies waiting to take him down.


Author's Note: Haha look, first update in about three years and it's a rewrite of the first chapter. I have a general idea of where this is going, and I've been wanting to contribute to this archive for a long time, so! I _should_ be able to finish this story. There are some parts of this chapter that's still a little awkward to me after countless revisions, but if you guys notice anything, please do point it out to me. Regardless, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Neither Danny Phantom nor Teen Titans belong to me.

* * *

Calling All Titans: Take Two

 _A Danny Phantom and Teen Titans Crossover_

Chapter 1

"Sam!" he yelled over the wind whipping at his face and hair. Even then, he was sure his friend could barely hear him from the other end of the phone. "I gotta take care of this! I'll be back soon!"

Sam's response was staticky at his ear, but he thought it sounded like an affirmative, so he stuffed his phone into his side pocket. He was conscious of doing that now, because the last time he'd been thrown on his butt with his phone in his back pocket, well. Let's just say it hadn't done good things for both his phone and his butt. Eyes narrowing as his ghost sense - an iciness that crawled in his chest - grew, he started scanning the streets. His unidentified target was near.

As soon as he spotted metal armor and a flaming Mohawk, he bent and dived into the alley, sending an ectoblast burning towards the ghost. "Hey Skulker!" Phantom called, grinning as his aim was true, knocking a surprised ghost into the brick wall of a house.

Landing into a crouch, the half-ghost glanced at the trashcan nearby. Skulker had been rummaging through the trash within. Phantom quirked an eyebrow. "Thought you could win some pity points from me if you tried to be a hobo?"

Skulker recovered himself, pushing away from the wall. " _No_ ," he growled, face twisting in irritation. "I was doing my job. But no matter," he continued, just before Phantom could open his mouth to insult him further. "Since you're here, halfa, how about I pursue my own personal job of hunting you down instead?"

Phantom gave a heavy sigh as he heard the familiar clicks of a multitude of guns. School had been tiring that day, and he just wanted to go home. "I should really get you a list of better hobbies you could pursue."

A barrage of bullets was sent his way as a response. Rolling out of the way, he shot into the sky, the firing of a jetpack and Skulker's roar just behind him. "Hunting down unique and valuable specimens _is_ my hobby, ghost child! One most fitting for the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone!"

Rolling his eyes, Phantom twisted around in the air and returned fire. The attack sent Skulker reeling back, and in the next moment, Phantom had to dodge a missile.

"Look," he said, preparing another ectoblast in his hands. He made it a big one, because he really wanted to end this quickly. "Calling yourself the greatest hunter in the Zone really takes away the 'wow' effect. Especially, when you can't even aim straight." He hurled the orb of energy at the guns popping out from Skulker's back. It hit, and Skulker gaped as his firearms were shot right out of his armor, tumbling onto the ground far below.

Pulling the Fenton Thermos hanging from his belt, Phantom unscrewed the cap and pointed the thermos at Skulker in one swift movement. "Come back again when you get actual credentials." The snarling ghost was pulled right in.

Smiling, Phantom drifted back down into the alley, hooking his thermos back onto his belt as he congratulated himself on a job well done. _A fast catch, for once. I didn't even get hurt._ He checked the sky. _And I can go home early. Though,_ he thought curiously, wandering closer to the open, nondescript trashcan that Skulker had been digging around in, wrinkling his nose at the foul smell as he peered in.

Nothing but trash in it. _What was Skulker doing?_

 _He said it was a job. Should I be concerned?_ Phantom mused, about to return to human form as he walked towards the alley opening. _Skulker's odd jobs tend to be associated with that crazy fruitlo-_

A green bird fluttered down a few feet before him.

Phantom jerked to a halt. Suddenly, the bird grew into a grinning teenage boy. "Hey!" he called. "Phantom, right?"

Phantom gaped, looking at the other guy up and down. He looked tired, like he flew all the way from China or something. But what caught his attention the most was that this guy was _green._ A green shapeshifter.

"What the- I mean," he coughed, remembering his manners. "Yeah. That's me. Uh, who are you?"

"Dude," Green Kid gasped, face falling. "You don't know who I am? I was so excited to meet you that I agreed Robin I'd come here. All the way from Tibet!"

Oh, so this guy did fly all the way here from China.

"Sorry," he told Green Kid, feeling a little bad. A little flattered too, that there was someone out there who was, wow, excited to meet him. For once. Was he even telling the truth? From the earnest tone of his voice, it seemed like he was.

And Robin. Now that name sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place it. The green skin and hair, and the purple-black jumpsuit that the kid before him was decked out in distracted him too much. Phantom eyed him cautiously. _He has fangs_. "Uh, do you appear in the news often?"

Green Kid wilted. "Yes!"

"Sorry," Phantom repeated, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I, uh, don't really watch the news much."

Green Kid stared despondently at him. Phantom was getting more uncomfortable by the second, then started in surprise as Green Kid suddenly raised his voice.

"Then an introduction is in order!" He swept into a dramatic bow, continuing, "Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, at your service! Nice to finally meet ya, Danny Phantom!"

Phantom stared. "Oh my God," he said.

He remembered now. The small guy who could change into any animal- he had seen a photograph of a T. Rex splashed across the front page of the daily newspaper some time ago.

A Teen Titan. In real life. _In front of me_. _AHHHHHHHHH._

Beast Boy looked pleased. "Oh my God is right!"

A giddy feeling was bubbling up in Phantom's chest. _Did he see my fight? That was one of my most efficient takedowns yet. I didn't do or say anything embarrassing right? I hope? Oh my God a Teen Titan's excited to see_ me _!_

 _Get a grip, Fenton,_ he told himself, trying to prevent a grin from splitting his face while his mind flailed around for something to say. _I have an ice core; I can keep my cool. Tucker would kill me if I said something uncool._

"So, uh." He cleared his throat. "What made you come all the way here?"

Beast Boy brightened. "Well, I wanted to see you in action, because I heard you always had something cool," - _Yes!_ Phantom thought. He was hopeless. - "to say to the baddies, and _ghosts_ , y'know! I've never seen a ghost before, and _dude_." The Titan motioned towards the stylized logo on the halfa's jumpsuit. "Rockin' that outfit."

"Thanks," Phantom replied. _He complimented me! No, Fenton, don't freak!_

Beast Boy grinned hopefully, hands clasped before him and eyes wide. "When we have time, maybe after this, could you maybe show me some cool ghost tricks? Or play video games with me! There's this new Mega Monkey 4.0 coming out this weekend with a doubles match feature and I need a buddy to help kick Cyborg's butt, 'cause Robin _always_ takes Cyborg's side when he asks, and none of the girls ever play!"

"I- I ah," Phantom stammered _. Speak clearly, damn it! "_ Of course! I'd love to. But ah," he continued, seeing that the Titan was about to go on another excited rant. "After… what, exactly?"

"Oh!" Beast Boy blinked. "Right." He started digging around in his pocket, tongue sticking out at the side of his mouth. "Robin wanted all the heroes - that we know of, at least - to be given this."

He fished out a small round item, and pushed it into Phantom's gloved hands. Turning it around, Phantom stared down at it. It was yellow with black stripes, and had a short antenna sticking out of its top, although what was probably the most eye-catching feature was the large white T in its black center. "What's this?"

"A Titan Communicator," Beast Boy explained. "As a way to contact the Titans if you ever run into trouble, especially when there's been a _lot_ of trouble lately with the Brotherhood of Evil."

"The Brotherhood of Evil," Phantom said, incredulous.

"I know, right! Back when I was with my old team, I've always told them to get a name change, but _no_. Anyway, the Brotherhood of Evil, an evil organization that's been attacking heroes all over the world. They've always been hard to defeat. So! If you ever run into problems you can't solve, especially if they're involved, then - in Robin's words - we're just a call away. Basically, in short, you're an Honorary Titan now."

"Wow," Phantom said, still a little dazed from all the new information. "Thanks, I guess."

Beast Boy grinned in response. "No problem, dude! If you don't really get most of what I said, that's okay, we'll send you a data pack through the communicator later. And remember," he pointed at Phantom, "I'm reserving you as my video game buddy. We'll kick butt both in real life _and_ in fake life!"

"Fake life," Phantom repeated as he gave a dorky smile, still holding on to the device with both hands. An Honorary Titan. Him _. I can't believe it. All this time, I thought the public thought I was a menace. Take_ that _, Mom and Dad._

Beast Boy laughed. "You're so much better at listening to the funny stuff I say than the rest of my teammates do! Anyway, I gotta get back, but in any case," he spread his arms. "Welcome to the club, dude. We've got waffles."

With that, he turned into a bird - a dove, now that Phantom could see him more clearly - and flew up into the rooftop of another building, before speaking into his own communicator. He left Phantom staring after him as he fluttered off, becoming a speck of green in the daylight.

The halfa turned back to the communicator in his hands. Finally letting a grin overtake his face, he transformed back into his human form, almost forgetting to look around for any potential passers-by.

 _It's a great day today_ , he thought, as he pretty much tumbled out into the pedestrian walk in his excitement to get home, the incident with Skulker all but forgotten.


End file.
